Bad Day Ever
by RinriChoi
Summary: Rasanya menyakitkan ketika apa yang kau inginkan tak dapat terpenuhi. Itu memang benar. Bukan begitu, Jongwoon? [YeWook/YAOI/Oneshoot/slight Donghae&Kyuhyun]


Sudah hampir 10 menit Kyuhyun dan Donghae duduk berdampingan di lantai, dengan sebuah laptop berada di hadapan mereka. Layar laptop menyala, menayangkan sebuah film yang dapat membuat Kyuhyun dan Donghae menatapnya lekat.

"Tontonan yang menarik." Gumam Donghae, dengan ujung bibir yang tertarik membentuk senyuman tajam. Seringai.

Donghae membuat seringainya semakin menjadi saat melihat Kyuhyun—yang entah sejak kapan—memainkan miliknya sendiri. Donghae dibuat geleng kepala. Ia dibuat geli melihat ulah _namja_ berambut coklat disampingnya tersebut. Tapi karena rasa gelinya itu pula, akhirnya ia justru mengikutinya. Menurunkan _zipper_ celananya dan mulai mengusap miliknya yang masih belum sepenuhnya bereaksi.

Donghae dibuat mendesis.

Dua orang _namja_, tampan, gagah dalam balutan kemeja dan jas hitam, terlihat berwibawa— tapi tidak untuk tingkah mereka saat ini. Disaat pegawai kantor lain memilih untuk menghabiskan waktu makan siang di kafe _outdoor_ yang berada di pinggir jalan, mereka justru asyik menonton video _porn_.

Saat ini ruangan Donghae terasa panas, karena seakan setia sudut ruangannya terisi oleh desahan nikmat dari dua orang _namja_ yang sedang bergumul di video tersebut.

"Aku jadi ingin cepat pulang, dan mengunci _nghh_… Hyukkie di kamar dan lalu—"

"_Stttt_! Kau berisik sekali— _hhh_…" ujar Kyuhyun setengah mendesah, "aku tak tanggung jika kita sampai ketahuan Jongwoon _Hyunghh_…"

"Tenang, Kyu, Jongwoon _Hyung_ pasti sedang makan siang…" jawab Donghae meyakinkan, "tapi sungguh, ini membuatku tidak sabar untuk—"

"Siap menerima pemotongan gaji sebagai konsekuensi telah melakukan hal yang tidak pantas di lingkungan kantor. Asyik menonton video _porn_. Begitu?"

"_Ishh_, b-bukan begitu, maksudku—"

_Satu detik,_

_Dua detik,_

_Tiga detik,_

"_H_-_Hyung_? Jongwoon _Hyung_?!"

_Oh_, matilah kalian! Bos kini sedang berdiri di ambang pintu, menatap tajam pada kalian— yang masih dalam keadaan memegang benda kebanggaan masing-masing dengan ekspresi terkejut yang terlihat bodoh.

Jongwoon terlihat menarik nafas, dan—

"LEE DONGHAE! CHO KYUHYUN! KALIAN BENAR-BENAR MEMALUKAN!"

…berteriak cukup— tidak, sangat keras.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bad Day Ever **© Choi Rinri

Super Junior © God, SMEnt, and their parents.

Maint Cast : Kim Jongwoon & Kim Ryeowook

Warning : YAOI, OOC, Typo(s), Adult Fanfic, M-preg, AU, Mild-language.

_Don't Like? Don't read!_

**.**

**.**

_Enjoy!_

**.**

**.**

Dalam sekejap, Donghae dan Kyuhyun dapat membatalkan niat awalnya untuk mengajak makan siang bersama. Ia baru membuka pintu ruangan Donghae, bahkan belum sempat melangkah masuk, tapi kedua sahabat yang juga pegawainya di kantor itu menyambut kedatangannya dengan tontonan yang begitu menyenangkan. Saat itu juga Jongwoon kehilangan nafsu makan.

Diawal, Jongwoon dengan tegas dan wibawanya menasehati kedua sahabatnya itu untuk tidak menonton film seperti itu di lingkungan kantor, walaupun saat itu sedang memasuki jam makan siang. Tapi yang terjadi pada akhirnya— sang pemimpin perusahaan yang terlihat bijaksana itu justru tergoda dan ikut mengambil tempat di tengah, di antara Donghae dan Kyuhyun. Jongwoon ikut bergabung, hingga ketiganya larut dalam keheningan dan lanjut menonton video _porn_ yang sempat tertunda.

Jongwoon terlihat bersemangat, bahkan Jongwoon sempat dibuat protes tidak terima karena video sudah sampai pada tahap akhir ketika dirinya baru saja bergabung. Akhirnya Kyuhyun—dengan sebelumnya dibuat kaget dan mendelik karena perubahan sikap Jongwoon— menayangkan koleksi video _porn_ miliknya yang lain.

Jongwoon menggali lubangnya sendiri, ia melupakan fakta jika ia memiliki _hormon_ yang tinggi dan kemampuan pengontrolan emosi yang kurang. Ia terpancing, miliknya beraksi dan menuntut untuk segera _err_— dimanjakan.

Jika biasanya di rumah Jongwoon akan langsung menarik sang istri ke kamar untuk segera melakukan apa yang ia butuhkan, tapi kini semua terasa bagai mimpi di siang bolong ketika ia mengingat kenyataan yang diterimanya sejak beberapa minggu lalu; _tidak boleh melakukan hubungan intim selama sang istri mengandung._

Sebenarnya dokter memperbolehkan keduanya untuk berhubungan intim— jika saja sang istri tak pernah mengalami keguguran. Keguguran yang dialami istrinya membuatnya saat mengandung kembali tak dibolehkan untuk melakukan kegiatan tersebut, setidaknya harus menunggu hingga usinya mencapai 4 bulan.

Dan saat ini… kandungan istrinya bahkan belum mencapai 2 bulan.

Rasanya Jongwoon ingin membenturkan kepalanya ke dinding saja.

Kim Ryeowook, _namja_ bertubuh mungil—jika tak ingin disebut pendek—yang berstatus sebagai istrinya kini tengah mengandung kembali. Kehamilannya membuat tubuh kecilnya tampak lebih berisi. Seksi, begitulah penilaian akhir Jongwoon saat melihat Ryeowook yang menangis cukup keras karena awalnya Jongwoon berkata bahwa Ryeowook memiliki tubuh yang gendut.

Ibu hamil memiliki perasaan yang _sensitive_, Jongwoon.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari ini Jongwoon pulang kantor lebih cepat dari biasanya. Memarkir mobil di dalam garasi kemudian menutup pintunya dengan sempurna. Langkahnya terlihat dua kali lebih cepat saat dirinya menginjak beranda rumah. Terlihat tergesa, tipikal tidak penyabar seperti dirinya.

Jongwoon dibuat aneh saat tak ada suara nyaring yang biasanya menyambut dikala dirinya pulang bekerja. Istrinya yang manja itu sepertinya tak menyadari kedatanganannya.

Dengan cepat Jongwoon melepas sepatunya, lalu ditaruhnya di atas rak dengan rapih dan tertata. Selanjutnya dasi bercorak garis yang melilit kerah kemejanya mendapat perhatian Jongwoon, ditarik untuk lebih longgar dan setelahnya Jongwoon terdengar menghela nafas. Saat membuka jas hitamnya, Jongwoon dapat merasakan punggung berbalut kemejanya sudah basah oleh keringat.

"Tubuhku bereaksi," gumamnya, sebelum ia memutar kenop dan mendorong pintu rumahnya ke dalam. "Sepertinya malam ini aku akan menghabiskan waktuku di kamar mandi."

Dan satu helaan nafas berat kembali terdengar.

Setelah menaruh jas dan tas kerjanya di meja, Jongwoon beralih menuju ruang makan. Mengambil minum dan menandaskan isinya hingga tersisa setengah. Ketika ujung bibirnya kembali bersentuhan dengan ujung gelas dan air membasahi kerongkongannya, ia dibuat tersedak saat melihat Ryeowook yang berada di dapur.

Mungkin itu adalah hal biasa mengingat Ryeowook suka memasak, tak ada yang aneh— jika saja Ryeowook tidak memasak sembari meliuk-liukan pinggulnya. Sepertinya Ryeowook sedang berimajinasi menjadi penyanyi, dan Jongwoon akui jika suara istrinya itu memang bagus.

Di depan kompor yang menyala dan masakan yang hampir matang, Ryeowook menggunakan spatula di tangannya sebagai _mircrophone_. Dibalik balutan apron ungu bermotif kelinci, tubuhnya kembali bergoyang. Entah apa yang dinyanyikannya, tapi Ryeowook terlihat heboh sendiri. Bernyanyi sambil menunggu masakannya yang sebentar lagi siap untuk disajikan.

_Untukmu Kim Ryeowook, berhati-hatilah. Karena kini suamimu, Kim Jongwoon, sedang menatapmu dengan tatapan yang mengerikan._

Jongwoon menaruh gelasnya di meja makan, kemudian menghampiri Ryeowook yang masih menggerak-gerakan tubuhnya dengan perlahan bagaikan seekor anak kucing.

Ryeowook sedikit terkejut saat tiba-tiba sepasang lengan kokoh melingkar di pinggang rampingnya. Usapan pelan yang didapatkannya di perut membuat ia tak perlu berpikir keras untuk menebak siapa yang mencuri pelukan dari belakangnya malam ini.

"Ryeowook-_ah_…" dikecupnya pelan bahu kecil milik istrinya tersebut.

"Jongwoon _Hyung_? Sudah pulang?" Ryeowook menoleh, membuat bibirnya dan bibir Jongwoon hampir bersentuhan. "Kapan _Hyung_ sampai di rumah? Wookie tidak mendengar ada yang membuka pintu."

"Kau saja yang terlalu asyik menari sampai kau tidak menyadari suamimu sudah pulang." disentilnya pelan hidung kecil milik Ryeowook, membuat _namja_ berambut coklat itu mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Jangan menampilkan ekspresi seperti itu, kau membuatku benar-benar bertambah lapar." Kata Jongwoon, sebelum ia dengan iseng menggigit daun telinga Ryeowook dengan gemas.

Ryeowook membalik tubuh menghadap Jongwoon, kepalanya kini sedikit memiring. "_Hyung_ lapar?" ditatapnya kedua mata suaminya itu dengan tatapan caramelnya yang polos. "Wookie sedang memasak, _kok_. Tunggu sebentar, _ya_." dan _namja_ manis itu pun tersenyum kecil kemudian kembali memunggungi Jongwoon untuk mematikan kompornya.

Jongwoon hanya bisa pasrah menghadapi kepolosan istrinya tersebut. "Bukan, bukan itu maksudku," ucapnya pelan.

Jongwoon menarik tubuh Ryeowook menghadapnya, kemudian melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang sang istri. Membuat tubuh keduanya saling menempel tanpa celah. Jongwoon menghirup dalam perpotongan leher putih milik Ryeowook.

"_Hmm_, strawberry…" dengan nada _baritone_nya Jongwoon berucap saat indra penciumannya menghirup rakus aroma khas tubuh Ryeowook.

"_Hyung_," Ryeowook bergerak tak nyaman saat ia merasa sesak karena Jongwoon yang memeluknya terlalu erat. "Ada _baby_, _Hyung_… hati-hati." Ryeowook mengingatkan. Jongwoon pun akhirnya sedikit melonggarkan pelukannya.

"_Ah, ya,_" sadar Jongwoon, "_mianhae_, _baby_." Jongwoon merubah posisinya, berdiri dengan kedua kakinya yang menekuk dan lutut sebagai tumpuan. Bibir tipisnya mengecup pelan perut Ryeowook yang masih rata, kemudian mengusapnya sayang.

Hasrat tertahannya membuat kedua matanya justru mencuri pandang sesuatu yang berada di bawah perut Ryeowook. Benda kesayangan yang sudah lama tak di sentuhnya.

"Jangan sentuh!" Ryeowook memekik saat miliknya diusap pelan oleh Jongwoon yang kini justru menyeringai.

"Aku merindukannya," Jongwoon tak menghiraukan Ryeowook, dan justru kini memberi remasan, membuat Ryeowook melenguh. "malam ini saja, boleh?" Jongwoon mendongkak, menatap Ryeowook yang kini menggigit bibirnya, menahan desahannya sendiri setengah mati.

"Ja-jangan! Jangan lupakan aturan dokter, _Hyung_!"

Ryeowook tak habis pikir, kenapa Jongwoon senekat ini? Menurunkan celana kain panjangnya dan dalamannya, lalu tersenyum saat melihat miliknya yang masih tertidur.

_Tahan, Ryeowook. Tahan!_

Jongwoon mendekatkan hidungnya pada milik Ryeowook, menghirup aroma khas yang paling disukainya. "Kau harus tahu, saat ini aku benar-benar tersiksa." Jongwoon kembali mengusapnya, dari pangkal hingga ujung, tapi Ryeowook tetap bersikeras untuk menahan desahannya. _Tumben, biasanya Ryeowook sensitive sekali_, pikir Yesung.

"Dan kau pun harus tahu, meniduriku sama saja membunuh _baby _secara perlahan, _Hyung_!"

Ryeowook kali ini benar-benar marah, tapi Jongwoon sepertinya tak ambil pusing.

"Jongwoon!" pekik Ryeowook.

Ia ingin pergi, atau bahkan menendang pria yang sudah dengan sesuka hati membuka celananya itu, namun kedua tangan Jongwoon yang memegang kedua pahanya. Membuatnya sulit untuk bergerak.

"Jauhkan tangan nakalmu atau kau akan sangat menyesal, _Hyung_!" bentak Ryeowook, penuh penekanan. "Kuperingatkan, Jongwoon!"

Jongwoon justru terkekeh, "Kau ini galak sekali, _sih_?" Jongwoon meniup pelan ujung milik Ryeowook, membuat _namja_ manis itu mendongkakan kepala. Desiran aneh mulai ia rasakan. Jika terus seperti ini pasti akan terhasut, pikir Ryeowook.

"Kandunganmu baru menginjak 1 bulan, bahkan perutmu pun masih rata. Apa yang perlu di khawatirkan?"

_Oke_, bagi Ryeowook; SUAMINYA SUDAH GILA! Bagaimana bisa Jongwoon menganggap hal itu dengan sangat enteng?!

Ryeowook untuk sementara terdiam, membiarkan Jongwoon mengusap lembut kedua pahanya. Membiarkan Jongwoon membelai kulit kejantanannya, atau ia saja diam saja saat Jongwoon meremasnya. Biarkan saja.

"_H_-_hyung_…" Ryeowook berbicara susah payah, ia tidak boleh mendesah— untuk saat ini.

"_Hm_?"

"Biarkan aku," Ryeowook kembali menggigit bibir, atau memalingkan muka saat melihat Jongwoon yang mulai menjilati miliknya di bawah sana. "Biarkan aku yang melakukannya… untukmu."

Dan Jongwoon semakin menyeringai saat mendengar Ryeowook menyerah, bahkan menawarkan diri.

_Ya_, apa ini sebuah keberuntungan untukmu, Jongwoon?

**.**

**.**

Ryeowook baru saja menawarkan diri untuk melakukan sesuatu pada 'adiknya', tapi tiba-tiba suara bel rumahnya terdengar. Ia lupa jika hari ini sudah berjanji akan makan malam bersama kedua orang tuanya. Membuatnya harus dengan rela kembali menahan hasratnya.

Jongwoon duduk di kursi meja makan dengan wajahnya terlihat sedikit kesal. Ada kedua orang tuanya yang duduk berhadapan dengannya, Youngwoon dan Jungsoo.

Tak lama Ryeowook ikut bergabung. Duduk di sampingnya dan menaruh sepiring besar _kimchi_ yang sudah dibuatnya.

"_Aigoo_, kau masak besar hari ini, sayang?" tanya Jungsoo melihat banyaknya makanan yang disiapkan menantunya itu.

Ryeowook mengangguk semangat, "Tentu! Untuk _Appa _dan _Umma_." dan ia tersenyum cerah, membuat Youngwoon dan Jungsoo gemas melihatnya— _apalagi Jongwoon._

Youngwoon mulai memimpin doa, kemudian mereka pun mulai menikmati makan malam ini dengan hangat. Terkadang diselingi tawa dan cerita-cerita heboh dari Jungsoo ataupun Ryeowook. Youngwoon dan Jongwoon satu tipikal, selalu menerapkan sistem ketenangan pada istri mereka masing-masing jika sudah berada di meja makan. Tapi jika sudah dalam satu meja bersama-sama seperti ini, mereka tidak bisa lagi menerapkannya. Jungsoo akan asyik sendiri dengan Ryeowook, dan mereka pun jadi ikut terbawa.

"_Uhuk_!"

Tiba-tiba Jongwoon tersedak, padahal baru saja makanan masuk ke mulutnya dan belum sempat dikunyah. Membuat tiga pasang mata lainnya menatap khawatir padanya.

"Hati-hati, Jongwoon." nasihat Jungsoo. Ia pun menyodorkan segelas air pada putranya. Sebelah alisnya terangkat saat melihat Jongwoon yang mengulurkan tangannya untuk menerima gelasnya dengan gemetar. Ia bingung.

_Apa tenggorokannya sesakit itu?_

"_Hyung, gwaenchana_?" tanya Ryeowook.

Jongwoon perlahan— sangat perlahan menoleh pada Ryeowook, ia merasa lehernya tiba-tiba kaku. "_G_-_gwaenchanayo_," katanya, antara sambil tersenyum dan menggertakan giginya. Sedangkan Ryeowook hanya memiringkan kepalanya dan kedua matanya mengerjap polos menatap Jongwoon.

Youngwoon hanya geleng kepala melihatnya, kemudian kembali memilih melanjutkan makan malamnya yang tertunda, begitu pula Jungsoo.

Jongwoon meminum air yang diberikan Jungsoo dengan susah payah. Kemudian menaruh gelasnya dengan sedikit tak tenang, bahkan sampai menimbulkan suara benturan antara gelas dan meja kayu tersebut.

"_Nghh_!" lagi-lagi Jongwoon membuat Youngwoon dan Jungsoo menoleh padanya. Sedangkan Ryeowook dengan santainya kembali melanjutkan makan malamnya.

"A-akuh.. baik-baik sa-saja!" Jongwoon tersenyum sewajarnya, menjawab tatapan aneh Youngwoon dan Jungsoo yang mengarah kepadanya.

"Memang biasanya seperti itu," ujar Youngwoon sambil menyendok makanannya, "ada beberapa suami yang justru mengalami gejala-gejala yang biasanya dirasakan ibu hamil. Mereka sering mengalami mual-mual dan muntah, padahal istrinya yang hamil saja tidak. Bukan begitu, Jongwoon?" tanya Youngwoon sembari menatap Jongwoon.

Ia berpikir Jongwoon sepertinya sedang mual, mengingat Ryeowook yang sedang hamil. Memang ada beberapa calon ayah yang mengalami hal seperti itu.

"_Oh_, i-iya." Jongwoon memperlihatkan cengiran lebarnya, mengiyakan ucapan Youngwoon walaupun sebenarnya ia tidak seperti itu. Lebih baik berkata _ya_ dibanding orang tuanya curiga.

Keluarga kecil itu kembali melanjutkan makan malamnya dalam tenang, tapi tidak untuk Jongwoon. Beberapa kali ia melirik Ryeowook yang berada disampingnya, lalu melempar tatapan seolah berkata _apa yang kau lakukan atau jauhkan _atau _kau dalam bahaya pada Ryeowook._

Jongwoon sedikit melirik bagian bawahnya— yang tanpa kedua orang tuanya sadari sedang di perlakukan 'yang tidak-tidak' oleh Ryeowook.

Bagaimana tangan kecil itu dengan lihainya menurunkan zipper celana selututnya, bergerilya masuk kedalamnya, dan tangan kecil itu pula yang berhasil membuatnya harus menahan desahan setengah mati karena mulai mengusap juniornya yang masih terbungkus rapi. Membangkitkan bulu romanya hingga ke bagian lengan.

Demi Tuhan, Ryeowook benar-benar akan membuat Jongwoon malu jika harus mendesah di depan kedua orang tuanya sendiri!

Tinggi meja yang berada satu jengkal di atas pusarnya membuat apa yang dilakukan Ryeowook tidak diketahui oleh kedua mertuanya tersebut. Karena Ryeowook pula, beberapa kali Jongwoon tersedak saat makan. Sedangkan Ryeowook masih makan dengan tenangnya, amat sangat tenang.

"Benar apa yang kukatakan," ujar Youngwoon saat melihat Jongwoon yang menutup mulutnya. Ia berpikir Jongwoon sedang menahan muntah. Begitu.

Jungsoo menatap khawatir pada putra sulungnya tersebut, "Kau baik-baik saja, sayang?" tanyanya. Jongwoon menganggukan kepalanya meyakinkan.

"Aku— _nghh,_ baik-baik s-saja… _Umma, A-appa_."

Selagi Youngwoon dan Jungsoo mengkhawatirkannya, Ryeowook justru hanya memperhatikannya. Menatapnya dengan tanpa dosa, mengerjap-ngerjapkan kedua matanya dengan polosnya. Dan jika tidak ada orang tuanya saat ini, Jongwoon bersumpah ingin sekali memakan Ryeowook hidup-hidup.

Ryeowook semakin nakal! Sekarang ia sudah berani menyentuh miliknya dari dalam. Mengusapnya, meremasnya dengan keras, dan mengocoknya dengan tempo yang lamban. Cukup membuat Jongwoon merasa melayang dan tersiksa secara bersamaan. Terkadang Jongwoon pura-pura terbatuk-batuk kecil demi mengalihkan desahannya yang mulai meluap.

Mendesah dan memakai celana yang basah karena _precum_ di depan orang tuamu— _oh_, Jongwoon belum pernah membayangkan bagaimana malunya ia jika itu terjadi, dan Ryeowook terus saja membuatnya untuk melakukannya. Ryeowook benar-benar mengerjainya!

"Tapi wajahmu memerah, _Umma_ akan hubungi dokter pribadi kita. Kurasa kau sakit dan—"

"_N-no, Umm- akhhh!_"

"Eh?" semburat merah kini Jungsoo rasakan sendiri di pipinya. Jongwoon anak yang pendiam. Jadi, disaat putranya berbicara dengan suara yang terdengar mendesah seperti tadi membuatnya geli sendiri.

_Fuck Ryeowook, fuck Kim Ryeowook_— entah berapa kali Jongwoon mengatakan ini dalam hati.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah mengantar ayah dan ibu mertuanya, Ryeowook kembali masuk ke dalam rumah dengan ujung bibir yang tertarik. Ia tersenyum geli, mengingat bagaimana reaksi Jongwoon saat menerima kejahilan tangannya. Bahkan, Jongwoon dibuat tak ikut mengantar Youngwoon dan Jungsoo sampai ke gerbang depan. Jongwoon tak ada saat Youngwoon dan Jungsoo masuk ke dalam mobil dan melaju pergi untuk pulang. Jongwoon tak ada, karena ia memilih untuk pergi ke kamar mandi dengan alasan sakit perut mendadak.

Itu hanya alasan Jongwoon, karena ia tak ingin Youngwoon dan Jungsoo menangkap basah miliknya yang memang dalam keadaan basah.

Ryeowook menutup pelan pintu rumahnya dan menguncinya. Masih dengan tersenyum, ia berjalan menuju kamarnya. Tempat dimana Jongwoon menunggunya, yang sudah bisa ditebaknya pasti akan meminta pertanggungjawaban atas apa yang sudah dilakukannya.

Tanpa sadar Ryeowook dibuat tertawa geli.

Saat memasuki kamar, dapat dilihat Jongwoon menempati sisi ranjang. Duduk dengan kedua tangan yang terlipat di depan dada dan raut wajah yang terlihat asam.

"Ingin langsung tidur?" tanya Ryeowook. Ia membuka lemari pakaian, dan mulai memilih piyama sutera yang akan dipakainya malam ini.

Jongwoon mendengus. Setelah apa yang Ryeowook lakukan tadi di ruang makan, membuat miliknya bereaksi di depan kedua orang tuanya, membuatnya harus menutup rapat mulutnya untuk tak mendesah di depan kedua orang tuanya, dan bahkan membuatnya hampir mencapai klimaks di depan kedua orang tuanya, Ryeowook masih saja tetap bersikap seolah tak terjadi apapun.

Ryeowook menoleh saat Jongwoon memeluknya dari belakang. Sebelah tangannya meraba perutnya, membuatnya merasa kegelian.

"Sekarang… jelaskan apa maksud perbuatanmu tadi, ibu hamil?" bisik Jongwoon seraya mengeratkan lingkaran tangannya pada pinggang Ryeowook.

Ryeowook tersenyum kecil, "Memberikan apa yang _Hyung _butuhkan," begitu katanya.

Jongwoon berdecak pelan, "Kau nyaris membuatku kehilangan wajah di depan kedua orang tuaku, anak nakal." Ujarnya, bersamaan dengan di dorongnya tubuh Ryeowook ke ranjang. Bukan dorongan keras, karena Jongwoon masih ingin melihat calon anaknya lahir dengan selamat. Tapi dorongannya cukup membuat punggung Ryeowook terhempas ke ranjang.

Dengan tak sabaran, Jongwoon menarik kausnya dan melemparnya asal. Memperlihatkan dada bidangnya yang tak berbalut apapun di hadapan Ryeowook yang masih tak merubah posisi terakhirnya. Jongwoon ingin segera melakukan adegan yang ditontonnya bersama Donghae dan Kyuhyun siang tadi di kantor.

Kedua mata Ryeowook membulat saat melihat Jongwoon yang melepas celana jeans selututnya. Membuka seluruh kain yang menutup tubuh bagian bawahnya. Sepertinya suaminya sudah benar-benar tak sabar.

Ryeowook menutup kedua matanya erat dan menahan dada Jongwoon saat suaminya tersebut tiba-tiba menindihnya.

"_Hyung_!" pekik Ryeowook seraya mendorong bahu Jongwoon. "Jangan memulai seenaknya! Disini aku yang akan memegang kendali!" ujarnya dengan bibir yang mengerucut dan pipi yang menggembung. Benar-benar menggemaskan.

"Memegang kendali?" tanya Jongwoon, sengan seringai yang kini mengembang di wajahnya.

Ryeowook mengangguk semangat, "Kita lakukan di kamar mandi." Ujarnya sebelum ia menarik Jongwoon ke kamar mandi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ryeowook mengerang ketika lidah Jongwon meng_eksplorasi _isi mulutnya. Lidah yang saling bertaut hingga _saliva_ menetes di sudut bibir. Keduanya menikmati ciuman ini, ciuman panas yang begitu bergairah. Jongwoon beberapa kali memiringkan kepala, ke kiri ataupun sebaliknya. Terus berulang-ulang hingga keduanya mendapat titik yang dinamakan kenikmatan dari kegiatan yang mereka lakukan ini. Melesakan lidahnya dalam dan lebih dalam lagi.

Walau di awal Ryeowook berkata jika yang mengendalikan kegiatan mereka kali ini, tapi tingkatnya tetap berada di bawah Jongwoon jika soal berciuman. Sama seperti Jongwoon, kedua matanya terpejam erat. Ryeowok melangkah mundur saat dirasa Jongwoon semakin memajukan tubuhnya dan mendorong hingga punggungnya menyentuh dinginnya permukaan dinding kamar mandi.

Ryeowook mendesah saat pagutan suaminya turun menuju lehernya. Jongwoon menghisapnya kuat, menggigitnya hingga menimbulkan tanda yang begitu jelas. Jongwoon terus melakukannya berulang, menandai leher pemuda di hadapannya dengan _kissmark_ sebanyak yang ia mau.

Ryeowook tak tinggal diam. Jemari lentiknya menggenggam milik Jongwoon yang sudah semakin mengeras dibanding sebelumnya. Memberinya belaian naik turun dengan teratur dan tempo yang cepat. Membuat Jongwoon menghela beberapa kali merasakan kenikmatan yang diberikan sang istri.

Jongwoon sudah beranggapan jika hari ini adalah hari terbaiknya. Ia mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan, meski tak sepenuhnya. Hari terbaik ketika ia dapat menyentuh Ryeowook-nya. Hari terbaik ketika miliknya mendapat sentuhan yang membuatnya terbuai. Hari terbaik ketika ia dapat mendengar erangan penuh kenikmatan milik istrinya kembali.

Dan hari terbaik itu ia dapatkan dari Ryeowook.

Sebelah tangan Jongwoon menggapai milik Ryeowook yang sudah terbangun, sama seperti miliknya. Memijiatnya lembut, hingga berubah menjadi satu gerakan naik turun dengan tempo cepat. Ryeowook mendesah semakin menjadi.

"_Nghh_, J-Jongwoon— _mhh_…"

Jongwoon menggerakan tangannya semakin cepat, terkesan brutal hingga Ryeowook tak dapat lagi menahan desahan penuh gairahnya. Nafsu bergejolak begitu kuat. Membuncah bersamaan dengan tubuh telanjang keduanya yang semakin basah oleh keringat.

Ryeowook menghentikan aksi tangannya, ia menikmati apa yang dilakukan Jongwoon pada miliknya. Sentuhan hangat yang selalu mampu membuatnya bergetar dan mengerang karena kenikmatan yang melandanya. Hingga selang beberapa detik berikutnya, jeritan kepuasan terdengar dari mulut Ryeowook saat _klimaks_ datang.

Tubuhnya bergetar, Jongwoon segera memegang pinggang Ryeowook agar tetap berdiri. Menahan pinggangnya dengan kuat, sedangkan ia sudah bertumpu lutut di hadapan Ryeowook dan mengulum miliknya. Menghisapnya kuat, membiarkan cairan kental menyemprot hingga menyentuh rongga mulutnya.

Jongwoon segera menangkap tubuh limbung Ryeowook. Jongwoon duduk di pinggir _bathub_ dengan Ryeowook yang duduk di atas pahanya. Nafasnya terdengar menderu. Kedua matanya terpejam.

"_Hyung_…" panggil Ryeowook, masih dengan nafas yang terdengar berat.

Jongwoon menoleh, dan ia mendapat kenikmatan lain saat Ryeowook mengusap lengannya dengan _scrub_ yang ditemukannya di dalam _bathub_. Ryeowook menarik tali _scrub _hingga terlihat lebih memanjang, dan tanpa disangkanya tali tersebut tiba-tiba saja sudah mengikat kedua pergelangan tangannya. Jongwoon yang terlalu menikmati sentuhan Ryeowook sampai tak menyadari ketika si coklat madu itu menarik tangannya ke belakang dan mengikatnya dengan tali _scrub_ dengan kuat.

Bahkan bisa dibilang tali tersebut membentuk ikat mati.

Tentu saja Jongwoon dibuat terkejut, terlebih kini Ryeowook tersenyum padanya. Sebuah senyuman yang tak dapat diartikan.

"Apa yang kau lakuk— _ouhh_!" desahannya lepas saat Ryeowook berjongkok di hadapan Jongwoon yang masih duduk di pinggir _bathub_, membuka lebar pahanya dan memasukan milik Jongwoon pada mulut hangatnya. Melakukan seperti apa yang Jongwoon lakukan pada miliknya saat ia mendapat _klimaks_.

Jongwoon duduk dengan tenang di pinggir _bathub_. Mata yang memejam menikmati setiap sentuhan yang Ryeowook berikan pada miliknya yang menegang. Mulutnya terbuka, namun tanpa suara. Ia semakin melebarkan kedua pahanya, dan kedua tangannya meremas helaian rambut Ryeowook.

_Plop!_

Ryeowook mengeluarkan milik Jongwoon dari dalam mulutnya, kemudian menggantinya dengan pijatan-pijatan yang masih dapat membuat mulut Jongwoon tak bisa mengatup dengan sempurna.

"Katakan, apa Hyung masih ingat bagaimana reaksiku di awal ketika _Hyung _ingin menyentuhku?"

Dengan kedua mata yang terbuka, hingga akhirnya tertutup lagi karena rasa nikmat yang diterimanya, Jongwoon menjawab; "Ya, Ryeowookhh…"

Ryeowook tersenyum, "Lalu?" tanyanya, masih dengan tangan yang memberi pelayanan pada milik Jongwoon yang sudah sangat keras.

"K-kau… menolakku… k-karena aturan dokter mengatakan—"

"Pintar!"

"—_ouhh_!" Jongwoon kembali mendesah saat Ryeowook mengulum ujung penisnya. Menghisapnya cukup lama hingga miliknya kembali ditarik keluar.

"Katakan, apa _Hyung_ tidak merasa curiga karena tiba-tiba saja aku justru menyetujuinya?"

Saat ini Jongwoon sedikit sulit untuk berpikir, yang ia inginkan hanya hasratnya yang terlampiaskan. Tapi pada akhirnya Jongwoon tetap membuka mulutnya, dan menjawab; "Y-ya, Ryeowook…"

Jawaban yang sama.

"_Ah_, begitu," ucapnya, kemudian mempecepat gerakan naik turun tangannya.

"Katakan, apa _Hyung_ ingin tahu alasannya?"

Jongwoon memejamkan kedua matanya erat dan mengangguk mengiyakan saat Ryeowook menggodanya. Semakin liar dengan gesekan cepat antara miliknya dengan _hole_ Ryeowook. Ryeowook semakin menggodanya. Tepat disaat Jongwoon ingin mendorong masuk miliknya, Ryeowook dengan cekatan mundur.

"Alasannya? Karena ini adalah bentuk persetujuan untuk hukuman kecil yang kuberi padamu."

_Cup!_

Satu kecupan kilat Ryeowook berikan tepat di pipi kiri Jongwoon.

"Ryeowook, maksud—"

"_Sttt_," Ryeowook menaruh satu jarinya di atas bibir Jongwoon. "aku lelah, _Hyung_…" rengek Ryeowook semanja mungkin. "Aku pergi tidur dulu, _ne_? Kudengar dari Kibum, tidur larut malam tak baik untuk kesehatan ibu hamil sepertiku." Ryeowook terkekeh pelan dengan tangan yang mengusap perut datarnya.

"Mwo?! Tapi, kau harus—"

_Cup!_

Satu kecupan kembali Jongwoon terima, kali ini tepat dimulutnya.

"Selamat menikmati hukumanmu, _My _Jongwoonie." Bisiknya dengan suara rendah.

"Ryeowook! Ini tidak lucu! Kembali atau aku akan marah padamu!" teriak Jongwoon dengan wajah yang memerah padam. Tapi naas, Ryeowook mengacuhkannya. _Namja_ itu terus berjalan memunggunginya dengan tangan yang melambai ke udara.

Jongwoon ingin mengejar Ryeowook, tapi pintu kamar mandi sudah lebih cepat ditutup oleh Ryeowook. Dan sialnya, bagaimana caranya ia membuka pintu jika tangannya saja terikat seperti ini?

Dan Jongwoon tahu jika ia membutuhkan waktu cukup lama untuk membuka ikatan tangannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Jika di awal Jongwoon berpikir ini adalah hari terbaiknya. Hari terbaik yang didapatkannya dari Ryeowook.**

**Sepertinya itu salah.**

**Karena yang benar;**

**Ini adalah hari tersialnya. Hari tersial yang di dapatkannya dari Ryeowook.**

**Itu baru benar.**

**Dan Jongwoon berpikir, jika ada orang yang paling sial diantara orang tersial di dunia ini— sepertinya hari ini sebutan itu jatuh pada dirinya.**

**Ialah orang itu.**

"_Ryeowook! Kembali dan akhiri semua ini! Dengar ucapanku, KIM RYEOWOOK!"_

"_Ya, Hyung, selamat tidur. Aku juga mencintaimu."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[END]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[A/N]**

Fanfic yang terinspirasi dari fanfic yang pernah saya buat/?. Semoga kalian semua menyukainya dan;

**Review please! :-)**

Choi Rinri.


End file.
